Metamorphosis Black
by Abigail H
Summary: Those eyes are somehow pure, and they bare such intrigue. Pure is what you feel when anger and fear pulse through you. Pure is rage, fear, innocence. Pure is black, pure is change. Pure is rebirth. Sequel to Green with Enmity. Rated T for torture/graphic scenes and distressing themes. Thriller/Drama/Romance.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hello fanfiction! It's been a while, hasn't it? This is going to be the sequel to my other story, Green With Enmity. You do not have to read GWE, by the way. This story, Metamorphosis Black, however is already complete, but I'm in the process of editing everything! So I'll be posting chapter after chapter when I get the chance to. This story will be about the OC's (back in Green with Enmity) best friend, and her journey through "metamorphosis". It'll also be in first person, unlike the prologue here. This prologue is just picking up where we left off with this character. And now, without further ado, please enjoy :)

Prologue

December 11th, 2010

The dark room is musty, holding screams of panic and the smell of blood.

"Please! Help me!" She cries and gasps.

Her dark brown hair sticks to her face and her wrists are tied to the stained wooden chair with rope, scratching at the once smooth skin. The clown prince of crime himself stands in front of her, frowning at the uncooperative camera. He notices Maria as if she just appeared. The Joker waves his arms about, mocking her and mumbles something incoherent to her. Tears stream out of her wide, unknowing eyes. He frowns at her confusion. For what reason? She wouldn't know. Finally, a little red dot appears on the camera near the lens. Joker seems to smile bigger, if possible. He digs through his pocket momentarily. A glint off of the small pocket knife hits the orange light perfectly. She imagines her best friend bursting through that door to save her, and kill the Joker once and for all. She continues to struggle against the tight rope. The clown takes a step towards her, she moves back and forth, trying to break free. He clamps his hand down on the arm rest, leaning the chair back to look her straight in the eyes.  
Have you ever heard a tear so horrible it chills you to the bone? The sound of her flesh tearing makes him let out a macabre laugh. Her scream rips through the room as it fuels the Joker like sugar to a kid. His black eyes go wild, and this would forever haunt Maria.  
The rest is a blur, until someone behind the Joker appears. Her brown eyes grow wide and she starts wailing, yelling at the camera. Edward Nashton, their best friend. He's with the Joker. It's where he's been all this time. If Riley sees this, she'll figure out who she's talking about. Joker imitates her again, his favorite thing. "He's here, Riley! He's here!" He mimics her, cackling and waving his arms.  
Suddenly the pocket knife is plunged into her neck- deep enough to injure, but not enough to kill. Maria is left there fading, her body slowly draining. Then, she's lost.

She wakes up gasping for air. The monitor to her left gradually beeps faster. She attempts to take in her surroundings, but everything is slightly blurry, giving a heaven-like appearance to the bright room. This room is nothing like the last that she faintly remembers. It smells clean, like oranges. The floor is a light hardwood, the walls painted a nice, light grey. She pries the needles out of her throbbing skin around it. The monitors beep faster and she becomes frantic, her eyes as wide as a deer's. She notices the various tools on a tray next to the machine. She could defend herself if she had to. The glossy doorknob turns slowly, as if torturing her with the unknown behind it. In walks a man with greying hair. He has simple, round glasses in his breast pocket of the white doctor's coat.  
Am I actually in a hospital? Where am I?, she asks herself, almost hesitating at the possibility.

"Hello, Maria. I'm surprised, but glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Maria becomes bewildered, questions popping into her head all at once. She doesn't remember coming here, but she knows she's talking to a stranger.

"You don't look too well, Maria. Can I get you anything?"

She feels like a kid. A kid who's scared of the dark and what's to come, who's scared of the monster that preys on her under the bed. He abruptly turns and walks out the door, leaving her by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her eyes snap open, and she realizes she's still in the same place- it hadn't been a dream. Tears stream down her face, but she manages to call out for someone. That older man walks in so calmly she wants to slap him. She berates herself for being so rude, and wipes the tears from her face furiously.

"Who-?" she can't even get a sentence out, her throat hurting.

"I'm your doctor" he says in a cool tone.

"My doctor?"

"Precisely, dear. You're my patient. We're going to fix you, help you get better. I'm afraid you're sick, Maria."

Her breathing quickens and she suddenly feels trapped. Whatever other needles are sticking in her are ripped out in seconds. He holds out a hand with widened eyes.

"No! You can't do that! Sit back down, please!" He tries to tell Maria firmly, as he begins to back up.

"What's happened to me?! Where am I? How did I get here?" she babbles as her whole world comes crashing in on her. She pushes herself out of the bed, making an attempt to charge at him with the surgeon tool in hand. Although, she quickly realizes why there were surgeon tools near her. Her hand is about to reach out to stab the man, when she feels a sharp pain from her arm and her abdomen. A high pitched noise comes from her mouth, almost a strangled cry. Deep, crimson liquid runs down her stomach. She watches in morbid horror as her gown is soaked.

"No! Not again! Please help me" she chokes just before she hits the cool tile. Tears run down her cheeks as she sobs. The man yells for help, and two nurses storm in just as she blacks out.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Rebirth

I push around the red jello on the tan tray. My mind searches for answers. Though I lose my appetite when I remember what's happened so far; almost dying and the last moments I see my best friends. I was helping Riley find out why her parents were killed by the Joker. I was going back to my apartment, only I didn't make it. The Joker tortured and tried to kill me, and Edward has betrayed us somehow.  
Dying. I remember my screams, the pain was the worst. The skin on my wrist tingles from the memory of me being tied to the wooden chair. My eyes burn, tears pricking at them. I wish Riley were here. Where is she? What's happened to her? And Gotham… What's become of both in the wake of the Joker? How did I end up here though? Who saved me? Or- who trapped me in here? Suddenly the tears come spilling out. I pull my knees up and bury my head in them. I feel slight pain in my side but I don't think about it. I sit there and sob for who knows how long until I hear the knob on the door twist. I wipe my wet cheeks hastily. I hug my knees to myself, and sink back into the pillow as if I'll disappear. Is it that older man? I don't want to see him again. And out of my own luck, it sure is. He seems to be in his early forties. Although his small, round glasses and greying hair make him look slightly aged.

"Hello, Ms. Daes. Or may I call you Maria? I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Doctor Barton Mathis."

My breathing is shallow and I don't know what to do. I don't answer and we both look at each other strangely. I, staring at him with a most likely blank expression and he, staring back with a slightly raised brow.

"Maria? You're looking a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?"

Feeling alright? The only thing I feel is fear- and that sting of pain I felt earlier, which is increasing as the seconds go by. The only thing I want to feel is relief and happiness. Where am I? Who is this guy 'Mathis'? Why does that name sound familiar? I turn the name over in my mind. My mouth drops open a bit more and I'm suddenly terrified. _The Dollmaker._

Why would he want me? Out of all the people to capture me, it has to be him? Is he going to cut me up into small pieces and hand me over to the police? To Riley? Where are they now? Do they know I'm actually alive, and not rotting in some abandoned warehouse?  
All of these thoughts run through my mind in a matter of seconds. My vision goes blurry and I see two of Mathis. _Lovely._

Dreadfully, I can see what is coming next.

The Next Day:  
Golden sunlight filters into the room through the cracked blinds. My feet kick back and forth as I sit on the side of the bed. Two women check my vitals; one with red hair and freckles, the other blonde with an obvious faux tan.  
"Alright" Mathis gives an annoyed sigh, "We're going to try again. This time, let's try not to pass out, okay?"

There was a slight edge to his voice. He takes a deep breath as he shuts his eyes. I take this chance to ask a question. Any other time he's brushed off my questions, telling me I'll figure things out in due time.

"Will I ever be able to leave?" I ask him quietly. His grey eyes open and we both look at each other with raised brows.

"Of course you will. Very soon, in fact" he tells me. There's something in his voice that throws me off a bit- almost cynical. He smiles shortly and nods to the women.

"Okay, slowly please. Even though your stitches have healed, there still could be _some_ pain" the red head says.  
I slide to the edge a little more. The women hold my arms but I brush them off a bit. Why are they treating me like a newborn child?  
"I got it" I say in my hoarse voice.

My feet lightly touch the cold tile. I look up and Mathis stands by the women, watching quietly but intently. The corners of my mouth twitch to form a smile, but it falters. I remember he's not a friend- no matter how long I've been here.  
My feet firmly plant themselves on the ground and the cold makes me shiver the slightest. My bones pop in my ankles and I wiggle my toes, making me giggle to myself. I remember the golden sunlight that filtered through minutes ago, and I have the sudden urge to look out the window.  
I start to walk over and I see the blonde hesitate and look at Mathis concerned. Though I'm determined to look, rather than pay attention to what he does. I open the blinds and the sun hurts temporarily. I almost feel like I'm new to the world. The sun beams over the building and acres of land. As my eyes adjust I notice over the city are dark, grey clouds that look like they could swallow all of Gotham. Even from afar it looks like hell. It makes me picture a girl in my mind. She's familiar, but I can't place her. Long, dark brown hair and her brows are furrowed. She seems sad, and like she's seen too much in her short lifetime. And one name keeps repeating itself in my mind- Joker. I can picture his face clearly. I can see dark, black eyes, a ghostly face, and a bright red smile. Only, he's not smiling either. I feel like a child again, so oblivious to the world and what's going on around me. I don't know anything about what's going on or what's happened. All of these thoughts go through my head in just a minute.  
"Is it strange? *Rebirth*" Mathis asks me quietly.  
Rebirth. I feel new, different even. What's happening to me? I can't seem to think of any explanation as to why I'd be here. I'm not sick like he says I am. My eyes start to water. I quickly compose myself and bite my tongue. I turn around and see the door is still open. The hallway taunts me with the unspoken freedom.

"Could I use the restroom?" I blurt out.

"Of course" Mathis says. He nods to the red haired woman.

"Right this way, hun." I follow her towards the door, but I'm stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"Make a move to escape, and you'll regret it, Maria. _Trust me_. You don't want to know what happened to the others" He says in a grave, but horribly polite tone.

He smiles shortly as I stand cowering in fear. My arm pulses from him gripping it so hard.

"Off you go now."

The red head stays a few feet in front of me, not speaking a word which I'm grateful for. My fingers graze along the wall feeling the roughness. Every few feet is a door to a room. Every room has a story of its own, rather, their own screams in this case. The woman breaks me out of my thoughts when she speaks, thankfully.

"Right here. I'll be right back, okay? Don't take too long" She says in a happy tone.

My eyes follow her until she goes around the corner. I burst into the bathroom.  
Once in, I slide up against the door. I'm inhaling and exhaling heavily as I try to calm myself down. My fingertips feel the smoothed wood. I flip the light switch and I'm surprised how nice the bathroom is. My brows furrow at my frazzled thoughts. I shake my head and take deep breaths again. _In and out_. _In and out_. What is Mathis going to do with me? What does he have planned?  
I go over to the sink and splash water on my face. When I look in the mirror I'm met with someone who I don't recognize. My eyes widen at the sight. The color in my face is practically gone. Dark circles under my eyes make me look like I haven't slept for weeks, and my cheeks are sunken in so I've lost weight. A scar has formed along my left temple, ending right at my cheekbone. Where did that come from? It's like I was put back together with different people. It's a grave possibility, one that makes me want to vomit. I realize this isn't me at all. Whatever happened to the old me? The one I faintly remember.  
A knock on the door startles me, making me jump.

"Hello? You almost done, honey? I need to put fresh towels in there" a new voice says.

"Uh, y-yes! Sorry!" I reply. I stutter for a moment, I just need a minute to myself.  
"I just have a stomach ache. I'll be out shortly."

"Oh, no worries, dear."

I take a deep breath and splash my face once more. I open the door and step into the cool hallway. When I turn to my left I'm startled once again. The red head stands there, cheery as ever. This whole situation is becoming increasingly annoying.  
"I'm sorry I startled you, hun" She says politely. I smile shortly as she goes to put the fluffy white towels in the bathroom.

"I can't wait until you're trained. You need to learn how to defend yourself, don't you?" She smiles.

"What?" I barely say. What does that mean?

"We better get back to your room, you're looking a bit pale, again" She giggles to herself.

I stand there for a moment, not sure what to say. My first impression of her isn't what I think now. She walks quickly back and I try to keep up. I pass a few more nurses, who all act the same. They're all on drugs, I'm sure of it. I snort at my thought.

That night I lie awake. Every time I close my eyes I see _him_. The Joker. I beg my mind to open up and tell me more. But nothing gives. Mathis told me I was starting something new. I was a part of something big for him. He said he'll help me, fix me even. Somehow I don't think that's true.


	3. Chapter 2: Cauchemar

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy! Don't be shy to leave a review, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts so far :)

Chapter 2- Cauchemar

It's pitch black in the room as I jerk awake. The nightmares have progressed. I sit up and take the glass of water off the in table. I down the glass quickly and suddenly want more. Maybe I can make it to the bathroom real quick and fill the cup. My feet slide into the slightly cushioned slippers and I pad out into the hallway. I quickly make my way to the bathroom, not wanting to get caught out of bed. I grip onto the glass cup as if it'll slip out of my hands at any moment. I reach the bathroom and flip the switch, leaving the heavy door open so I can leave quickly. As I fill up the cup I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and gasp when I see Mathis through the mirror. I'm gob smacked and stand there in utter terror.

"Chicken or the egg?"

"What?" I say taken aback.

He sighs, almost in content. He can't hear my thoughts.

"Glass is so fragile. It could crack any second."

I'm tired of his deep thought, and talking. I sigh out loud, waiting for him to be done. When I look back into the mirror, I see him grab onto the back of my head. I'm slammed into the glass, at this point screaming. I'm on the cold tile now. Bleeding out once again. I yell for help, but am grabbed by the back of the neck instead. I see a flash of purple and the red smile.

"No. No! Please.." I whimper. I want to crawl into a fetal position and hide away. I'm lifted up by my hair. Piercing pain rips through me as my flesh is being cut into. I scream and scream but nobody comes. My hands and body shake badly. I'm losing too much blood.

"But that's the _point_ , _Maria_. You need to smile a little more, ya know" a deep voice says. It's _him_. He pulls me by the hair and we stand side by side, looking into the cracked mirror. My face is dripping blood, down my clothes too. Tears stream down my face. A smile crosses my face, the one that shouldn't be here.

"Maria?" says another voice. I look in the mirror but Joker stands still, still smiling at the reflection. I turn to look past him to my right. It's her- the brunette I keep seeing.

"It's me, Riley. Maria?!" Her face tells me she's incredibly worried, but her eyes show me she's hurt- upset almost. Her brows furrow in confusion and shock. "This isn't real", she tells me. The tears still stain my cheeks, mixing with the red liquid.

"Maria? Wake up!" She screams.

Suddenly I'm standing alone in the bathroom. No, not alone. Mathis stands next to me.

"Maria? You were sleep walking. Are you okay?" He asks me.

My glassy eyes meet my reflection, I'm crying like in my dream.

"Nightmare. That's all" I say, still looking at my reflection with a blank expression.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd like to go to bed" I reply with slight irritation.

"Alright. I'll escort you back."

He turns to the blonde woman who I didn't notice before. She smiles, but I don't buy it. I numbly make my way back to my room and crawl into bed, pulling the covers close to my head. I don't want to be here. I have to escape. The wind howls outside, branches bang up against the window startling me each time. I squeeze my eyes shut, then realizing I've cried all the tears away. I just want to know what's happening to me. I barely even know myself anymore. I can't trust anyone here either. Then I slowly fall asleep, deeper and deeper into the black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

My face sticks to the damp grass beneath my cheek. I'm soaking wet and I see the building in the distance. How did I get here? It must be the sleepwalking. This could be my chance to escape, but how? I stand, wrapping my arms around myself. My brows furrow in confusion. I haven't done any sleepwalking since I was a child. The wind whips my hair around in my face and I stand in the middle of a field. The grass is green and tall, overgrown from no upkeep. Was this Mathis messing with me, or is it really just me sleepwalking? I had a feeling it wasn't the latter.  
I start to breathe heavy out of anger and confusion. I grab my hair and scream, the storm picks up and rain pours down harder as I hear thunder rolling in. I feel myself slowly break down, mentally and physically. I fall to my knees and beg that something or someone will save me. Where is Batman when you need him? Why hasn't anyone found me? I sob and sob into my hands and think about what to do. I need the answers from Mathis. He wouldn't lie to me though, right? I stand and fight against the wind and my doubt. After what seemed like hours trudging through the damp, long green grass, I get to a back door and pound my arm on it a few times.

"Mathis! Mathis?! Somebody open the door! Hello?!" I scream. My throat hurts from it, but it doesn't stop there.

"Oh! Hello, Maria! I was wondering where you'd gone off to!" Mathis bellows over the thunder.  
He wears a trench coat flash of lightning goes off behind the building, lighting up his face and making me jump.  
"Come on! It's getting worse out here!" He says as he gets his keys out.  
I grind my teeth together and I suddenly get a flash of anger. I yell and throw my fist towards the back of his head. Mathis whips around, grabs my fist, and punches me square in the nose.  
Then I'm on the ground. This is all too familiar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I jerk awake and feel as if I'm going to fall out of the metal chair I'm sitting in. I yelp and realize I'm also handcuffed to a metal table, matching the uncomfortable seat. Mathis walks in with the blonde and red head from a few days ago- at least that's how long it's felt like. They set up what the need to take a blood sample, for who knows what. He checks their notes, nods, and waves them off. He takes the seat in front of me and sets the manila folder on the table. When he opens it I see a couple small pictures of me paper clipped to it. I shut my eyes out of impatience and open them to Mathis staring at me. His grey eyes are like icicles, sharp and deathly. Just what he is.  
As I glare and study him he exhales out his nose, putting down the folder.

"Anything you'd like to say, Ms. Daes?" He asks in his proper sounding voice.

He waits with raised brows, teasing me with the fact that he wants me to apologize for trying to hurt him, we both know it, whether he wants to admit it or not. I see that now is the only chance I've got.

"I-I want to know what happened to me. I want to know everything" I say in a tone I haven't used with him before.  
He closes the manila folder and looks me straight in the eye.

"What would you like to know first? I've got all morning."

"Who's the Joker?"

"He's a very dangerous man-"

"Why am I familiar with him?"  
Mathis gives me an uneasy look. He doesn't want to tell me.

"Okay, fine. Do you know of a girl named Riley? She has long, dark brown hair, and round, green eyes. I've seen him _and_ her in my nightmares."

"They're both dangerous."

"You've said that already."

He sighs in frustration. "Let's get on with the treatment."

"Can I speak to her? Riley?"

"No-"

"Do you have her locked up in here too?" I pester.

"No! If she ever found out you were still here-" he stops mid-sentence. He's said too much, and he's just realizing it. My jaw drops open.

"So I do know her. Is she a friend?"

"Oh- of course. Sure! She's a delight. Sometimes" he adds bitterly. He lets me process this.

"After all, she is the one who put you in here."

My brows furrow and I begin another question, but the blonde nurse comes in just in time.

"Alright, dear. Just sit back and relax for me."

"What's going on?"

"Just the half treatment, Dr. Mathis?"

"No. We need to perform the whole thing." The blonde's eyes widen. She looks at the machine, and then at me. She looks as if she's questioning him. "Yes, sir."  
With her brows still furrowed, she worries me. Another nurse comes in, one who I don't recognize. He whispers something in Mathis' ear.

"Are you comfortable performing all of the treatment alone?" he asks my nurse.

"Of course, I've got it" she smiles confidently.

Once Mathis leaves the room, she leans close to me. "You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to do." she begins pressing buttons and strapping me down, "You'll only remember fragments of this conversation. I'm not about to kill an innocent person just because he feels like it."  
I nod frantically. Maybe I can trust someone here. My eyes begin to tear up anyway. Will I remember any pain of the treatment? I force my eyes shut and go over the conversation before-.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Poke the Bear

Author's Note: Another! This chapter will introduce the OC from the first story, Green with Enmity. And boy is she quite the character! Enjoy and leave a review if you'd like! :)

Chapter 3- Don't Poke the Bear

POV- Riley Monroe

2 Weeks Later:

I walk down the streets of Gotham, a short, blonde wig on my head and a short black dress hugs my body. I walk quickly, wanting more than anything to get out if this dress. The police had caught a trail by a relatively small mob member, who's going to get it when I see him next. My fist clenches and clutches the spacious, black designer bag on my shoulder. I stop on the side next to a small café, pretending to check the nonexistent makeup on me. I turn the mirror to the right and see the cops walking down the sidewalk. My eyes search quickly around the little outside café area. I spot a man, probably my age sitting alone at the table, coffee in his hand. His curly hair was wild from most likely just getting up.  
I make a move towards the iron table and I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Public display of affection makes people uncomfortable. Right as I sit down, I plant my lips on his, grabbing the side of his head with my hand to cover my face. I keep my eye open to see them pass by and I sigh in relief once I let go. I make a popping sound with my lips and stare back at the stranger I just kissed. I take his coffee cup and take a sip.

"Nice choice. Well… that was fun. Thank you for your time" I say as I turn to get up. Though just as I do, I run into a policeman, spilling the coffee all over the navy peacoat I wear.

"I am so sorry, Miss" he says. But as he looks me in the eye I see a flash of recognition.

"It's okay, it's okay" I say quickly.

"Uh, miss, I'm going to have to take you with me" he says. His hand reaches back to grab his gun.

"No. I don't think so" I say lowly with a smile.

My knife slides smoothly out of the sleeve into the palm of my hand. My fist meets his gut, the knife plunging through his uniform and warm liquid drips down my hand. He slumps to the ground and the man I just kissed looks at me in horror.

"Police! Help!" He yells over his shoulder.

I look at him, tilting my head slightly. The officers round the corner and people start to part on the block.

"You're lucky you have your looks" I say with a wink.

I bolt down the block, spotting the mall as I get closer. The mall is perfect, crowds of people blocking my view. I push my way through the crowd, shoving and yelling to make everyone get out of the way. My wig whips my face when I turn quickly, only to make me more panicked from seeing the cops getting closer. I pull out my gun and shoot it into the air, making everyone in the crowd duck and run wild. I get into the mall, no cops in sight behind me. Sprinting towards the other door across the food court, I see the police barge into the place. They pant and spread out like a pack of wolves. I make it to the exit at the back of the mall outside. As I continue walking I yank off my short, blonde wig, throwing it into the bushes. I stop by the side wall next to a homeless woman. My arms shrug out of the peacoat and I set it next to her, pushing it so she knows to take it. I pull on my jeans, take off the dress revealing a tank top, and switch to my combat boots. I take out my gun and pocket knife from the bag, stuffing the gun in my back pocket and the knife in my boot. As I slide on my leather jacket, I glance at the woman who grips the coat in desperation.  
"Don't mention it" I say softly.

I walk off through the city now far away from the cops. I decide to head back to the apartment and stay low for the rest of the day. My boots pad down the maroon carpet of the hallway, which remind me of the maroon theatre walls just months ago. I blink and the past is gone.  
The key slips through easily and I smell the vanilla candle wafting to my nose. I shut the door and take a deep breath. Home sweet home. I set my gun and pocket knife on the small, round table and go to flop down on the couch. My legs rest on the coffee table in front of me. Maria would've hated that, I think as I snort. I turn to my right and envision her sitting next to me, flipping through the channels and barely holding for even a second. I smile shortly but it doesn't last long. I wonder if they ever saved her, or if she's finally at peace. I secretly hope the latter. The news comes on and I see a blurry picture of a woman with short, blonde hair. The caption says, "Random Shooter in Downtown Mall." The news anchorwoman says if you see her, proceed with caution. I'm glad I threw _that_ wig away. I turn to the channel that plays classical music and get up to clean my weapons. I set a couple down next to the files on the Joker, Scarecrow, and Maria.  
My fingers dig into the blade as I scrub away the blood until I can see some of my reflection glimmering back at me. I sigh when I remember what it was like to be a little more carefree and only wonder what my dad had been up to all those years. Things were so much simpler then. I shake my head. Life is much more interesting now, I guess. Suddenly there's a bang on the floor below. My brows furrow and I turn my head to the door. I turn back to my waiting knife, trying to ignore it.  
The nice moment doesn't last long. The bang sounds again and I look up from my knife at the cabinet. It shook from a door slamming, a few doors down. I focus on the sounds, which is like someone breaking them down. The knife goes in my back pocket and I move around the bar to stand behind the cabinet to wait. My right brow arches in anticipation as I wait. I hear muffled voices and a few screams through the thin walls. Are they coming for me? Joker's goons? Mob bosses? Dollmaker- no. He told me she would be safe and out of the way, so why would he come for me now?

"I think this is the one!" One of the men yell.

I groan internally and get ready to fight. They're going to get their asses beat. I smirk to myself. The adrenaline starts to course through me and I feel the excitement wind up. The Thieving Magpie continues to play as it builds. I take a deep breath before the door flies off of the hinges. Hearing the men trek slowly makes me impatient. I walk from behind the cabinet, out to where I originally sat, before these fools interrupted.

"Hello, boys" I say slowly. They raise their guns when I raise mine.

"I'd hate to hurt you, so why not put the gun down?" I offer.

"So. It _is_ her" the closest one says.

My brows raise in mock surprise.

"Oh, so you know about me? What's been said?"

"You're the one who gave up Maria, right?"

My face falls from sarcastic to indifferent in about a second.

"I didn't _give her up_ , Mathis said she'd be safe and out of the way. And I assume she is, seeing as I haven't heard anything."

"Did you _really_ think she'd be safe? Sure, out of the way. But you of all people should know, nobody is ever safe in this city" the closest laughs.  
He takes a step towards the bar, where the files lay amongst other papers.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so" I say raising my gun again.

"What's in the files?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" I say with a wink. "Oh wait.."

He looks at me confused for a split second, and that's when I fire the gun. He howls in pain, clutching his knee as he falls to the floor. The two others stand there like idiots until they move. One helps the hurt, the other charging at me. He smacks the gun out of my hands, it flying towards the couch. I take my chance and punch him square in the nose. He doesn't stop with the slapping. He blocks a few of my punches and I get frustrated. I grab a sliver of wood that came off of the door, the piece going into his arm that shields his face. He grinds his teeth in agony.  
While he's strong, he isn't that fast. I grab onto him and use his weight against him, flipping him over onto the ground. I bend down, grabbing the knife out of my boot. The knife plunges into his flesh, blood squirting up to my face. After a few stabs I breathe heavy and stand. The ending of Rossini is dramatic. I make note that I enjoy that one.  
An irritated sigh escapes my lips.  
"Ya know, I just cleaned this."

The next thing, I hear a ringing in my ears before I hit the floor.

My eyes flicker open to fluorescent lights in a white room. I blink a few times to adjust, my eyes fluttering as I come to reality. My dreams are black. These days I dream of what I've become, metamorphosis I guess you could call it. I dream of me changing, sometimes morphing into someone happy with a new life to love, or morphing to the Joker's puppet. He pulls strings over and over, making me dance. There seems to be a billion strings attached to me.  
I come out of my thoughts and everything seems to be tilting left to right, right to left. I focus on what the room looks like. Pristine white tiles, a calming blue paint, and a bed behind me with an I.V. next to it tells me this is a hospital. But not just any hospital…  
After a click of the doorknob, Mathis walks into the room, a slight smile on his face. Just who I didn't want to see.

"Speak of the doll himself!" I raise my voice.

"It's been too long" he says nicely. I don't buy it though. There's something in his tone. I remember what that goon had said back at the apartment. Nobody is safe in this city.

"What do you want? I'm done with you. I don't need you, you don't need me."

"Ah, you're right on that. But have you forgotten our little deal? You hand the bear over to me, and you don't poke at it."

"I didn't" I reply easily.

"Don't lie" he says shortly. "I know you took those files, wherever you got them from" he says in slight irritation.

"I know people."

"And who were those files on, Riley?"  
I say nothing at first, but realize I'm getting nowhere.

"The clown.. and Maria" I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch-"

"Maria and the Joker, dammit! Now what do you want from me?" I say almost yelling.

He narrows his eyes dangerously at me.

"Just wanted to let you know she's doing fine. Or so she thinks. Let's just say she can't quite remember what's happened to her in the last, say, 7 months" he trails off.

"You _brainwashed_ her?!" I grit my teeth. I struggle against these restraints.

He makes a short laugh but it's interrupted by someone bursting through the door. Maria. She looks horrible. Her face is paler than ever, a scar covers some of her temple down to her cheekbone on the side of her face, she's thin and her hair is long a uncut.  
"There was all this commotion..." She trails off, realizing there's someone else in the room. I'm that someone else. There's an element of surprise in her eyes suddenly.

"I think I-"

"…Should go, _Maria_ , what did I tell you earlier?"

"Sorry…" she says distracted. She clutches her head, shutting her eyes. My eyes widen, does she actually remember me?

"Maria? Maria, please. It's me, Riley, your best friend" I try. Her brows furrow in utter confusion. Mathis gives her a challenging glare. She looks at him, then back to me.

"I-I don't know. You look-"

"I think that's enough" Mathis presses. A red headed woman comes rushing in out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, Mathis. She insisted on leaving her room. I didn't know she'd come-"

"It's alright, Katie. Just don't let it happen again" He pauses and smiles at me.

"Take Ms. Daes back to her room, please." Maria's face shows confusion and pain.

"You son of a bitch! This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to end up this way!" Riley screams at him.  
But what exactly did I want for her? I wanted her out of the way of things, safe. Though, maybe I should've let her die. I could've let her have peace.

"No, no, no, no my dear Riley" he says grabbing my slim face with his long, bony fingers, "This is just the beginning for her."

"Don't touch me!" I growl in anger.

"Guards! Get her off of the property."

Two burly men walk in, about a head taller than me. They grab me by the biceps, grips like pythons. They practically drag me out as I scream and protest, trying to fight against them.

"NO! MATHIS!"

The last thing I see is Maria's blank face.


End file.
